The Identical Three
by Aduviri
Summary: Ichigo has a fever, but his Hollow is still expecting a good time from him, so Kon decides to tag along. What will happen when the three lookalikes get together? IchixHichixKon  CONTAINS YAOI and ADULT CONTENT... rated S for SMUT... one shot


**Warning:** Contains Yaoi and Adult Content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ichigo, Kon, or his Hollow or Bleach. I own nothing.

Please Review!

* * *

It was dark out, snowing. It rarely snowed in Japan, except during the current winter months. Ichigo Kurosaki lay upon his bed, feverish from being sick for the past week. The shinigami was currently sleeping, his cheeks touched with a tone of red from his high temperature.

Inside of the teen's inner mind sat his Hollow. Hichigo was bored out of his mind from not seeing any action for so long since his king was ill. While he sat among the sideways buildings of Ichigo's mind, his Hollow could feel Ichigo slipping into an uneasy sleep, which meant he wouldn't be bored for very long. Lately his king had visisted Hichigo in his dreams, especially now that he was sick and had nobody for company but that Mod Soul, Kon. He smirked at finally seeing his master's spirit appearing in front of him, but today to Hichigo's suprise he was not alone, he'd brought Kon with him, who was currently supporting Ichigo by the shoulder, seeing as he was so weak from his fever. The Hollow smiled darkly at this, he would be having more fun than he thought today.

"So, you decided to come along today huh?" The Hollow stood, amused with the situation. He strode over to where Kon had just released Ichigo onto the ground, where he sat with his forhead pressed against his palm, he looked dreadful. "Thought you'd join in on the fun?..." Hichigo addressed Kon, whom he could distinguish only because he looked perfectly healthy, whereas the real Ichigo was dishelved and red. Kon scratched the back of his head as he looked up sideways at the sky.

"Yes well... I couldn't let you have all the fun now could I? I don't want you hogging my Ichi-kun." He smiled at his pale duplicate, who smirked as he leaned down on one knee and lifted up Ichigo's chin, brushing the hair from his eyes with a stroke of his pale hand.

"I hope you don't mind Ichigo? I guess I'll have to share you today." He frowned a little as he kissed the teen, connecting his tongue with the top of Ichigo's mouth, stroking it ever so gentley. Pulling out he chuckled lightly, "Why Ichigo... You're burning up now aren't you? We should take you somewhere more comfortable..." He closed his eyes momentarily, focussing on his surroundings, transforming the inner mind of Ichigo into a dimly lit bedroom, with a large bed and a table with a bowl on it. The Hollow led his king to the bed, Ichigo grunted softly as he was pushed onto his back by his pale double. Kon came up from behind the teen and folded his legs, letting Ichigo's head rest in his crotch. The Hollow pulled up his master's shirt, and began tormenting Ichigo's nipples with his tongue, sucking and nipping them lightly. He stopped momentarily as he began to undo his king's belt, while looking up into Ichigo's feverish yet disiring face.

"Maybe today we'll be more gentle with you, seeing as your so ill.." He resumed moving down the teen's stomach, meanwhile removing his pants and exposing the rising errection.

"Yeah right, you're never gentle." Ichigo said this with in a bitter tone, but smiled all the same as his Hollow moved towards his manhood. Kon bent down and kissed the teen, carefully at first but then deeper, until he was hitting the back of Ichigo's throat with his tongue. Ichigo ran his hands through his look-a-like's hair, moaning as his Hollow ran a long blue tongue up his errection, causing a spasm to move through his entire body. Kon separated from Ichigo and continued to run down his neck, sucking and kissing and occaisionally biting. Ichigo moaned loudly as the blue tongue brushed his sensitive tip, and then groaned as his errection was consumed into the mouth of his pale other.

Kon moved down Ichigo's stomach, running his hands through the Hollow's pale strands as the teen reached up and unbuckled the Mod Soul's pants, pulling them down to expose his own hard errection. Ichigo grabbed onto Kon's back and pulled his mouth up to meet the errection, pulling the entire length into his mouth and running his tongue up and down it, causing Kon to moan with pleasure. Hichigo released his master's manhood and allowed Kon to pick it up again and take it into his own mouth. Meanwhile the Hollow took two of his fingers into his mouth, moving his saliva around them for a moment. He ran his free hand up and down Kon's back in the meantime, feeling his errection swelling as he got ready to prepare his king.

Ichigo and Kon started to bob their heads at the same time, but the teen slipped and lightly bit Kon's errection as a long groan escaped his throat when he felt the Hollow's pale finger slide into his entrance. He apologized to the Mod by sucking and pulling harder, which in turn made Kon do the same, causing Ichigo to moan louder and louder as the finger inside him was joined by another, the two working together to stretch him. The Hollow bent down as he withdrew his fingers and slipped in his long blue tongue, much to his master's delight as he came inside of Kon's mouth. Moments later he almost choked on the Mod's cum as he was penetrated something cold and hard, unlike anything he'd felt before.

"Ichigo, you're positively burning up, we'll have to cool you down." The Hollow pushed in another piece of ice with his index finger, which joined the other and pushed it further into the teen. Ichigo gasped and groaned as a third and forth were pushed in, he clutched onto Kon's sides as the Mod smiled and proceeded to lap up the cum that had escaped his mouth onto the shinigami's stomach. He plucked a piece of ice from the nearby bowl and pressed it against Ichigo's nipple, then trailed it down his stomach, causing the teen to moan loudly. Suddenly Ichigo gasped and screamed out as his Hollow pushed his hard errection into his opening, guiding it all the way into his body and pushing the remains of the melting ice far far into his master. The shinigami clutched the sheets below him as he was thrust into mercilessly over and over, his Hollow hitting his pleasure spot and going deeper than ever.

Kon now took advantage of Ichigo's open mouth and pushed fully into it, making Ichigo pump it up and down in the same rhythm of the Hollow's thrusts. The teen dug his blunt nails into the Mod's thighs as he was held down and thrust into faster and harder still, until, finally, Hichigo released his hot seed into the depths of Ichigo's body and road out his errection. Kon withdrew from the teen's mouth and the two collapsed on top of Ichigo, who had passed out from a mixture of fever and not being able to bare any more. The three of them lay there in the shinigami's inner mind, sweating and panting and overall satisfied.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


End file.
